I Will Avenge Her
by chewyring
Summary: This takes place after SOF. What happens if max did die by the hands of ari and max 2. How does fang react. What does he do. What does he realize. And what does he decide. onshot. Faxness! First fanfic so plz review.


HEY!

If you are reading this you are awesome!

This is my first story so and comments on my writing are appreciated.

Here we go….

….

Fang's P.O.V.

After the funeral in the woods we drove to our hotel in our patchwork car.

Everyone one was silent.

Whenever the flock drove there was always noise.

Either it was Nudge's constant babbling, Gazzy's random singing about bodily functions, Iggy telling Nudge to "SHUT UP", Angel talking to Total and Total talking back, or me teasing Max about her terrible driving and her arguing back.

But the was no more Max to insult.

It was wrong, the silence. It did not belong with the flock. We were a very loud group. It's like it took Max's place. She belonged with us not this silence. And that was the thought that made me finally realize that she was gone.

….I don't know how to line break…

When we got the hotel everyone just went to their rooms to let it sink in that she was gone.

There was no rush to the little kitchen in the rooms for food because we were hungry. No sprinting to the common room to get the TV remote first. And no Max.

I just went to my room where I just laid down on my bed where the scene of her death replayed itself in my mind on an endless loop.

…

_Flashback_ (right after max and max2 started fighting in SOF)

Jeb was standing quietly in the corner with the other whitecoats when he all of a sudden said, "There can only be one Max"

Max looked at him and said, "Shut Up!"

Max 2 took this as a time to strike.

She all of a sudden she jumped on top of Max, straddled her, grabbed her throat, and started to squeeze. I saw Max struggling to get her off but they were evenly matched in strength.

Max 2 leaned down and whispered to max, "I'm the better Maximum Ride.

I saw fury flame in Max's eyes and she suddenly arched her back and threw Max 2 off of her.

She straddled the clone just as the clone had straddled her only moments ago. She then leaned down and whispered to the second Max, "Yeah, well I'm the original."

The clone was almost suffocated when Max let her up and yelled, "I will not become your executioner. You want one of us gone, then you get rid of one of us."

Ari finally spoke up from the corner, saying, "That can be arranged." And he lunged for her.

The other erasers took this as their time to pounce. They grabbed us all.

3 holding Angel.

4 holding Gazzy.

4 holding Nudge.

5 holding Iggy.

And 6 straining to hold me back as I fought with everything I had to get free as I watched Ari and Max 2 along with 4 other erasers take punches at MY Max.

The fury that ignited in me was enough for me to break free of the 6 erasers holding me only to get tackled by 8 more.

We all watched in horror as Max, bloody and bruised, was pulled into an upright standing position. Ari sneered something along the lines of "Our hero should die standing." She was held with 2 erasers on each side and one holding her wings, which both were folded out at awkward angles.

Ari pulled out a short silver dagger and him and Max 2 both held onto the handle. When we all saw what was going to happen we all fought harder, trying to save Max's life. Max and I were both almost uncontrollable when 2 more erasers grabbed onto each of us and held us firmly in place.

In one swift motion the two monsters holding the dagger stabbed it straight into Max's chest. But not before I saw her look at me with terror in her eyes and mouth the words I have always wanted to hear from her.

_I love you._

The erasers dropped us all instantly and we all ran to Max where we watched helplessly as the life faded from her eyes.

She looked at me one more time with eyes that were filled with so much love, seeing the life gone from them enraged me. And drew the dagger out of her chest quickly, spun around, released it and watched as it sliced straight into Jeb's chest. I had just killed the man who took me from this hellhole in the first place and I did not even feel sorry about it.

I picked Max up and covered her as Iggy got out one of his ever present bombs and threw it at the wall as the erasers came at us. The bomb made a hole big enough to fly through. We flew away from the terribly place all in shock that _THE_ Maximum Ride was gone from us forever.

We found were she had left the car and drove into a very calm very dense forest. That was where she would want to be laid to rest. We dug a deep grave and we had a small funeral where all we really did was talk about memories that we had with Max.

How I used to try and cheer her up with fart jokes in the school.

How she used to sing lullaby's to Angel if she had a nightmare.

How she would yell at Gazzy and Iggy for making bombs but end up walking away laughing at one of their jokes.

How she would react to The Nudge Channel.

How she was when she was here with us.

_End Flashback_

…

After that going through my head for the 5th time I realized something.

Killing Jeb was not enough.

The only thing that would be enough is if the rest of us complete her mission.

_**Take down Itex and save the world.**_

I got a plan in my head on how to do it and I knew we had to accomplish this goal, for Max.

I went to all the flock's rooms to rally the troops.

I was going to avenge the love of my life because I love her so much. That's right _**LOVE**_ not _**LOVED**_. Max was the only one for me. And I will never move on.

I love her.

_**I will avenge her.**_


End file.
